Un cumpleaños algo diferente
by Austrebertas
Summary: Victoria encuentra a una desconocida en un bar la cual festeja su cumpleaños, ambas terminan en una situación algo diferente a lo esperado. VictoriaxOC AU


El jueves por la noche y la talentosa Victoria Justice se dispuso a ir por unos tragos a un Bar que se encontraba cerca de su departamento, el plan era festejar así fuera sola la finalización del grabado de su nuevo disco.

La media latina se vistió con algo casual, un jens, una camiseta algo ajustada, quería estar acomoda además no iba a ninguna fiesta importante o algo.

Una vez en el bar Vic se sentó en la barra y ordeno una piña colada, el lugar se encontraba bastante vacío lo cual no le extraño puesto a que era Jueves, la campanilla de la puerta sonó y una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y bellos ojos verdes se sentó a su lado en la barra y ordeno un trago

Victoria desvió rápidamente la mirada ya que la chica se percató de que estaba siendo observada.

-Disculpa ¿qué tanto me miras tú?- Cuestiono la chica de ojos verdes y Vic levanto la vista

-Es que me resultas algo conocida, no fue mi intención molestarte- Dijo algo nerviosa mientras volvía la vista a su trago

-A lo mejor que conociste en algún evento estrellita de quinta- Dijo molesta la chica

-¿Evento?...disculpa ¿cómo me dijiste?- Pregunto molesta la media latina -Al menos yo no soy una don nadie como tú-

-¿Disculpa? Si no sabes soy Andy Pain la mejor tenista del momento- Dijo Andy algo alterada

-Así que tú eres la dichosa Andy Pain y se puede saber ¿qué hace una deportista de tu clase en un lugar como este?- cuestiono la cantante

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿Que hace una estrellita de quinta como tu aquí?-

-Yo me encuentro festejando que ya termine de grabar mi nuevo disco y tú?-

-Vaya que vida más social la tuya que debes salir a festejar sola- Se burló Andy -yo me encuentro aquí simplemente tomando algo por mi cumpleaños-

-Mira quien habla de vida social activa, la que debe festejar sola su cumpleaños-

Andy acabo su trago y Victoria le ordeno otro

-Y se puede saber por qué me invitas a un trago- Dijo Andy algo confundida

-Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños- Contesto Vic con una hermosa sonrisa -¿Qué opinas? ya que ninguna tiene con quien festejar ¿porque no festejamos juntas?-

-Ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer aceptare- la chica de ojos verdes contesto con indiferencia

Ambas chicas siguieron bebiendo e iniciaron una plática bastante agradable hasta que se hizo bastante tarde

-Ya es algo tarde así que mejor me voy- Dijo la media latina

-Quedateee..- Dijo Andy arrastrando un poco las palabras

Claramente la chica de ojos verdes había bebido de más y no se encontraba ni en condiciones de llegar a su propia casa

-Andy donde es que vives, llamare a un taxi para que te lleve a casa- Contesto algo preocupada Vic debido a la condición de la chica

-No lo recuerdo- La tenista estaba obviamente confundida

-Esta bien creo que te puedes quedar hoy en mi casa-

La cantante llamo a un taxi y le dio la dirección al taxista durante el corto viaje Andy actuaba de manera algo extraña se acercaba de más a Justice y le acariciaba suavemente su pierna, al llegar a la puerta del departamento de Victoria Andy beso de manera algo desesperada siendo correspondido al instante por la cantante

Victoria llevo entre besos a Andy a su habitación y la recostó salvajemente sobre cama, Andy atrajo a la cantante y le dio un fuerte beso mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Vic, la cual no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte suspiro.

-Parece que alguien está algo desesperada- Se rio la cantante al notar las manos de su acompañante

-Como si tu no lo desearas también...mmm...- Contesto la chica soltando un fuerte suspiro mientras sentía como unos labios se deslizaban desde su boca hasta su cuello y unas manos luchaban por quitarle su camiseta

Las manos de ambas chicas viajaban sin parar por el cuerpo de la otra quitando desesperadamente las prendas que se les interponían en su camino, ya las chicas ya se encontraban en ropa de interior y Andy se percató de que la mano de la anfitriona bajaba lentamente a su centro y masajeaba suavemente su clítoris haciendo que esta soltara un fuerte gemido y clavara sus uñas en la espalda de Victoria

-Mmmm...maldita estrellita...mm...que crees que...que haces- pregunto entre gemidos la ojiverdes

-Acaso que crees que hago? Te doy otro regalo de cumpleaños- Rápidamente la mano libre de la cantante viajo a uno de los senos de la tenista y lo empezó a masajear

Andy pudo sentir como cedía su cuerpo ante las caricias y besos, como esta no quiso quedarse atrás decidió tomar un poco el control de la situación y en un rápido movimiento logro poner el cuerpo de la media latina bajo el suyo y le empezó a quitar su sostén mientras le daba un beso y bajaba sus labios hasta el pezón de la cantante y lo empezó a lamer y darle ligeras mordidas mientras la chica gemía sin parar.

Victoria tenía una idea mejor de cómo hacer disfrutar a su nueva amante por lo que se liberó del agarre y se alejó rápidamente y Andy la perdió de vista al aparecer nuevamente traía un arnés de color negro, se acercó de una manera muy sensual hacia la tenista

-Ahora si vas a disfrutar- dijo con lujuria Vic mientras acercaba la punta del juguete a la entrada de su amante y se lo introducía lentamente

Andy gemía por lo bajo ya que no quería demostrar lo mucho que disfrutaba lo que hacia la cantante que tanto odiaba

-Vamos bombón no te contengas- susurro la media latina al oído de la ojiverdes mientras aceleraba los movimientos y la penetraba fuertemente

Los gemidos por parte de la tenista no se hicieron esperar más y estos inundaron toda la habitación

-Te odio...ahhh...maldita...ohhhh...Te detesto tanto...ahhhh- La tenista gemía sin parar mientras decía palabras de odio hacia Victoria

-Se nota que lo disfrutas- dijo embistiendo nuevamente a Andy

Andy no aguanto más y se corrió como nunca en su vida

Victoria la beso y ambas se durmieron tras la noche salvaje que tuvieron

A la mañana siguiente Andy se despertó algo adolorida y no sabía dónde se encontraba hasta que escenas de la noche anterior inundaron su cabeza, aunque tenía un resaca terrible tomo su ropa y se dispuso a irse

-Así que ya te vas- cuestionó la castañas

-Si- la tenista contesto de manera algo seca

-Siempre que busques diversión ya sabes donde encontrarme- giño el ojo y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo

-No gracias, no me van las mujeres y menos las estrellitas de quinta-

-No parecías pensar ayer lo mismo mientras gemías y pedias por mas - una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Victoria

La puerta de repente se cerró y Andy salió por esta y se dirigió a tomar un taxi pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su colega Alex comprando el diario al frente del edificio de apartamentos

-Parece que alguien tuvo una noche algo ajetreada o me equivoco?- Dijo divertido el chico al ver como se encontraba su amiga

-Tu cállate y llévame a casa- dijo molesta

-Como tu ordenes, parece que ya no la odias tanto o me equivoco-

-Tu solo cállate y para tu información la odio más que antes-

Nota de autor:

Este es un one shot de regalo de cumple para mi amiga ;) espero te guste y no me mates por esto xD se te quiere chica y espero la pases bien :3

Este one shot se sube en esta cuenta y no en mi oficial alex liu debido a que no me pareció propio xD


End file.
